Never Ending War
by Lola Smith
Summary: Multiple crossovers. After her parents get divorced and she gets called as The Slayer 14 year Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale, California with her sister, intent on putting an end to all demonic races. Rated T for language. Most likely going to end up with a B/A pairing in the far future.


This an AU version of season one of BTvS where several things are different, the biggest difference being that Buffy had a similar childhood as Faith's implied one. Dawn exists here, except in my story the monks were somewhat smart and put the key into _two_ children instead of just one. Joyce will not be in this and any mention of her will not be friendly. Just a warning. Also this is set in 2013. This only the first part of chapter one so let me know what you think.

Chapter 1- Hellmouth High

Fourteen year old Buffy Summers sat in an uncomfortable school chair in front of her new principal, Mr. Flutie.

Said principal smiled at her and said, "We here at Sunnydale High believe in second chances, Ms. Summers, it doesn't matter to us if you're old school didn't fit, you were prone to cutting class," Mr. Flutie finally opened her file and said in shock, "You burned down a gym?!"

Buffy tried desperately to hide her amusement as she replied, "The fire chief cleared me of all charges but the school had to punish someone." She inclined her head, "Not that I blame them. The gang that attacked the school dance _was_ there for me and I _did_ fight them off, but, no, I'm not entirely sure what started the fire. It might have been mice."

Mr. Flutie swallowed nervously and asked, "Mice?"

A slow smile revealed gleaming white teeth and she gave an innocent shrug, "Mice who were smoking?"

He blinked at her then sighed, "Very well, Ms. Summers, I believe you." Buffy blinked. That was new. Flutie shuffled some papers on his desk, "I'm afraid that the Board agreed that there are certain classes you won't be allowed to take, however they are all extracurricular and will not affect your chances of graduating."

Buffy straightened up and reached out for the list of banned classes. A quick scan told her that she'd still be able to take Biology, but would be supervised carefully when in the vicinity of a Bunsen Burner or any open flame. She grimaced inwardly, but was still thankful for that small miracle. Having a convenient place to get corrosive chemicals was a plus and despite being walking corpses vampires could still felt the pain of lye eating at their skin.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Mr. Flutie concluded their meeting, "It was nice meeting you Ms. Summers, I hope you have a wonderful freshman year."

She stood up to shake his hand before leaving the office, navigating through the halls towards the adjacent middle school to check on Dani and Dawn.

History was boring. Even imagining all the ways vampires probably contributed to various wars didn't ease her boredom. And she forgot to get her textbook in the library before class.

_What an amazing first day,_ she thought sarcastically.

The girl next to her angled her chair towards her and slid her open book in the middle of their shared desk. Buffy looked up gratefully and mouthed a relieved 'thank you'.

The bell rang and her and the not-yet-named girl got up and started walking out of class.

"So, if you need your books I'm pretty sure the library should have some extra copies of everything but be careful the new librarian is a total creep," She said.

Buffy grinned slightly, "Thanks for the help. I'm Buffy Summers, resident new girl."

"Cordelia Chase, resident rich girl" she said proudly.

Buffy laughed softly, "I can tell," she said with a pointed glance at Cordelia's obviously designer dress.

"Hey, no judging. You seem to have some dough yourself," Cordelia glanced at her leather, "Are those Italian leather?"

She nodded, "Versace. They come out in American stores next month."

They continued talking fashion on the way to their next class.

_World History…Biology…Algebra 2…Literature…and….Goddammit, what was the last one?!_

"Miss Summers, I presume?" An English voice asked curtly.

She gave an easy smile to mask her suspicion, "That'd be me, English. I know you?"

"Of course not, Miss Summers, but I know you and I have what you are looking for," the librarian continued, either unaware or just not caring how creepy and stalker-ish his words sounded. It was probably the former. He sat a large and dust book on the counter in front of him with a bang.

_Vampyr_

Buffy's eyes hardened, "I thought I made myself clear when I denied the Council's offer of a new watcher."

English's lips thinned, "Ms. Summers, as much as you may wish otherwise you _are_ the Slayer, and it is your duty to humanity to-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by her laughter.

"Okay, one: please don't get all speechy on me. And two: I denied their offer because Merrick died for no reason. Instead of trying to _help_ me he died, but not before insisting that I go face Lothos _alone_."

"I see nothing wrong with that."

"Well, you wouldn't. I ignored him and had a gang of street fighters there to help me. We cut down the loss of life a lot better together than apart. I don't need another watcher coming in here and telling me how to do my job. So, you want me to kill vampires and demons? Fine. But I do it my way and if you can't handle that then I suggest you hop on a plane back to England Mr..." She glanced at his name plate, "Giles."

With that said, Buffy left the office. Neither she nor Giles saw the very confused teenage boy listening from the stacks.


End file.
